Black Sheep
by A.H.cat
Summary: A new battle is brewing in the land of Tellius, and one mysterious halfbreed, Soren, holds the key to either the salvation of his home or its destruction.. NaesalaxLeanne SorenxStefan
1. The Prey

So…I got bored waiting for the sequel to Path of Radiance..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the ideas not relating to the original storyline..

Cool, black eyes surveyed the crowded ballroom in the capital of Begnion. A year had passed since the Great War, and not much had changed. Beasts were still tactless, hawks arrogant, and dragons unplottable. These same eyes crinkled in the corners as their owner smirked delightedly. Everyone had returned for the year anniversary of King Ashnard's defeat, and he planned on making some changes. A young heron princess had become the object of his not-so-innocent affections soon after her discovery in Serenes Forest.

He absently brought a thin hand up to finger the silver chain round his neck. She had gifted him with a token of appreciation after he had rescued her from that horrid tower. He had received her treasure, her mother's necklace, and a chaste kiss. Her innocence had only served to fuel the desire that coursed through him. He had been preparing the whole year, and he was finally ready to whisk her away to his haven.

As he continued the search for his future mate, his eyes fell upon a rather delectable morsel. A beorc boy had caught his eye, a very pretty beorc boy with enchanting red eyes. He watched them glaze over as the boy scowled back at him. If he was not so intent on ensnaring his lovely princess, he would have made haste in marking some territory, provided the boy was so inclined. He smirked. Even if the boy was not so interested, he was quite confident in his powers of persuasion.

The boy continued to scowl at him deliciously, and he could contain himself no longer. He slowly pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against, and lazily sauntered over.

"You have most unusual eyes for a beorc."

This only caused the boy's scowl to deepen. "What do you want, crow king?"

Naesala's smirk widened. "I see you know me, but I cannot claim to know you."

"Of course I know you," He replied chagrined. "You've almost killed me on several occasions."

"Really?" Naesala inquired curiously. "I'm quite sure I would have remembered such a lovely looking beorc.

"I highly doubt it." He replied shortly. As he stood, still looking rather grim, the boy pushed the black bangs from his eyes. This provided his guest with a view of the strange red symbol adorning his forehead.

Naesala's grin turned feral. "Ah, I see you're ashamed. There's really no need to be boy. Half-breed or no, I still find you highly desirable." He chuckled as the boy's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy snarled in response.

"Don't try to hide from me, little one; I've seen many half-breeds in my day."

With every step he advanced closer, and the boy moved farther away until he hit the ballroom wall.

Naesala trailed a hand down his jaw as he stared at him intently. "Tell me little mage, what is your name?"

The boy looked at him slightly dazed, but replied in a steady tone. "Soren." A fire suddenly appeared in his eyes, and his next sentence came out rather haughty. "Now, if you don't want to lose any appendages any time soon, I'd suggest removing your hand from my person."

Naesala felt the odd tingling on his neck, and turned to look into familiar burning blue eyes. It was another beorc man, a very handsome beorc man. "It's a pity you're spoken for little mage, I could've given you everything."

Soren's eyes sparkled at the proposition, but he remained silent.

Naesala smiled mischievously. "Might I have something to remember you by?" He moved in even closer, and saw the immediate panic in Soren's eyes.

Soren scowled. "I wouldn't do anything funny if I were you."

"Ah, and let us thank the goddess that you aren't."

Before Soren could reply he was abruptly cut off by Naesala's lips on his own. He started to struggle, but the passion in the kiss soon overwhelmed him, and he was forced immobile. As Soren began to lean into the kiss, Naesala went still and smirked against his mouth.

"It would seem, little mage, that your master is calling."

Soren wiggled out of his strong grasp and saw what had Naesala so stiff. The source for the retreat of Naesala's delicious ministrations was Stefan, and his sword was pressed into the crow king's back.

"I suggest that you learn to keep your claws to yourself in the future, Naesala." Stefan snarled.

Naesala's eyes went wide in recognition at the sound of Stefan's voice. "You!" he spat, "You're the little half-breed that Tibarn is so fond of."

Stefan chuckled as he observed both of their shocked looks. "I'm glad to see that you remember me, but I must ask you to stay away from things that do not belong to you. That might be a complicated concept for you to comprehend, but my fangs will find your flesh if you do not heed my words."

"Filthy half-breed mutt!" Naesala hissed.

Soren blanched as Stefan increased the pressure of his sword in the king's back. "Stefan stop this, it's not worth it."

A frown fell over Stefan's face before he complied with the younger man's request and lowered his sword.

Naesala saw his chance and stepped behind Soren to whisper a few words of parting into his ear. "If you should ever tire of this fool you only need call and I will come." At Soren's shivering response, he moved in to steal a kiss when he spied his real prey entering across the room.

The heron princess looked radiant on the arm of — Tibarn! His blood began to boil and he saw red. "I shall see you later." He nipped the boy's ear affectionately before striding over towards Tibarn and company.


	2. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the ideas not relating to the original storyline..

_Recap: The heron princess looked radiant on the arm of — Tibarn! His blood began to boil and he saw red. "I shall see you later." He nipped the boy's ear affectionately before striding over towards Tibarn and company._

A surge of pleasure shot through him as Leanne smiled prettily in his direction.

"Naesala!" She shouted eagerly as she waved to him across the hall.

He smirked at the scowl on Tibarn's face as he approached, and chuckled inwardly at Reyson's over-protective glare. "You look lovely as always, my dear. I see you've been learning the common language."

A pretty blush spread across her face at his praise as she replied innocently. "I have, and Tibarn has been a wonderful teacher."

"Indeed." Naesala glowered as Tibarn's expression went from scowl to smirk. He quickly turned away and addressed the male heron royal with a wide smile. "And how have you been faring, Reyson?"

"I'm well." Came his cold reply.

Naesala's smile faltered. "I'm glad to hear it Reyson, although inquiries on the state of your health were not my motive for greeting you. I wonder, might I speak with your sister for a moment?"

Both Tibarn and Reyson snapped a loud "NO!" in unison.

Leanne frowned and requested innocently "Why not?"

"Because, we must go speak with Commander Ike." Reyson quickly countered.

"Oh! I must go thank him for rescuing me now that I can speak his native tongue." She took Reyson's proffered arm, and they headed for the large throne at the back of the hall.

Tibarn watched them go before frowning at him. "I don't know what game you're playing at Naesala, but I won't allow Leanne to be dragged into it."

The crow king sneered nastily in response. "You have no power over her any longer. She isn't a little fledgling anymore, and who she chooses to consort with is none of your business."

"Aye, fledgling she is no longer, but she won't become a pawn in one of your twisted games either. You forget, old friend, that I know you far too well." With one final pointed look Tibarn walked away to join the heron royals.

Naesala felt his face heat up, and stormed outside into the courtyard; changing shape the moment he was out. The ground made him feel caged, and he needed a good fly to clear his mind. After surveying the grounds for some time, he spied a branch where he could perch and observe through an open window.

Leanne was speaking animatedly with the commander, and laughed prettily at something Tibarn had just said. That did him in. He dropped from the tree into a clearing, and immediately struck the nearest solid object. Unfortunately, stone and beorc flesh were never a good combination, and his hand was soon a bloody mess.

"Damn!" He cursed as he swung about wildly. He was tying a makeshift bandage with a black handkerchief that he kept handy when a voice called out to him from somewhere in the clearing.

"Sala!"

His mood brightened instantly. There was only one person he allowed to call him by that particular name. "Leanne, what a pleasant surprise."

She smiled shyly. "What are you doing out here all by yourself, Sala?"

He quickly thrust his kerchiefed hand behind his back at her inquisitive gaze. "Ah, I merely stepped out for a bit of fresh air."

"Hmm." Without warning she threw her arms around him and nuzzled his chest. "Oh Sala, I've missed you for so long."

He breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her golden hair. Her presence was making him soft. "The years away from you have been unbearable."

She looked up at him, pink in the cheeks, and smiled bashfully. "I saw you just last year when you saved me from that horrid tower."

In all her innocence she refused to find the deeper meaning hidden behind his words. "I still have the treasure you bestowed upon me to prove it."

Leanne paused before asking her next question. "Sala, why do my brother and Tibarn insist on keeping me away from you?"

He smirked. "They're afraid."

"Of what?" She inquired innocently.

His long fingers grasped her chin and tilted it towards him. "That I might steal you away when their backs are turned."

At the slight glimmer in her eyes, he moved in and captured her lips passionately. Her arms snaked round his neck to steady herself as her knees went week.

Naesala smirked against her mouth as she whimpered in pleasure when he deepened the kiss. As he continued his assault on her lips, his fingers began to dance a path across her neck and down her back.

Leanne tightened her grip on him and pressed her body against his with a tentative desire.

He had just reached the lacing on the back of her dress –which he was cursing for its intricacy of design- when he heard voices in the courtyard.

"Leanne?" A worried Reyson called. "Leanne, where are you?"

"Damn!" He cursed. Naesala stepped back to observe a panting and flushed heron princess. _A fledgling no longer indeed._

"Naesala," she began, "I-"

His lips on hers cut her off. When he finished he took her chin between his fingers once again. "I will be back for you, Leanne, and neither your brother nor Tibarn will stop me."

After a quick glance in the direction of the castle, he removed a small bag from his pocket. "I was planning on presenting you with this later, but now seems as good a time as any." The voices were closer now, and with a final kiss he handed her the bag before transforming and soaring up to an open window ledge.

Leanne had time only to stow the leather bag in her sleeve before Tibarn and Reyson burst through the shrubbery hiding the secluded clearing.


End file.
